My Riffle, My Pony And Buzz
by AdventureBound
Summary: Woody is away, Buzz is toy-napped, what will happen? Buzz X Woody slash! No spoilers for Toy Story 3, still not seen it yet! :p
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, as promised here's the start of my next story! Gonna be a couple of chapters this one, me thinks, I really enjoy writing for them.

Hope you all like it, let me know!

* * *

"Our last night together." Woody yawned and stretched, Buzz was comfortably sat between Woody's legs, staring up at the stars with him on the roof of the conservatory.

"Do you have to remind me?" Buzz looked up at him, his hand coming to rest on Woody's knee.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget I was going to THE John Wayne convention with Andy and his mom and Molly tomorrow for the WHOLE week."

"How could I? You've been reminding me since Andy mentioned it three months ago." Buzz smirked.

"Has it been three months already?"

"Sure has cowboy, will be Andy's birthday soon."

"Wow 10 years old." Woody could hardly believe how fast Andy was growing. Soon he'd be too old to play with toys, if he wasn't getting to that stage already.

"Wont be long before Molly starts school."

"Man, time fly's huh?" Woody rubbed the back of his neck nervously; Buzz instantly knew something was up.

"Woody you okay?" Buzz turned around, crossing his legs under him as he face the man he loved.

"Yeah…I guess it's just me being silly."

"Talk to me."

"Ah heck Buzz it's nothing really, just thinking about Andy is all, the years ahead and where we'll be."

"Wherever we'll be Woody, we'll be together. Like you said, when it all ends at least we'll have each other to keep each other company. To infinity and beyond." Buzz took his Woody's hand and held it tight; Woody in return stared into his eyes for a long moment before leaning in to give him a long soft kiss.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Buzz smiled, leaning his forehead against Woody's. "Don't be gone too long…"

* * *

"Giddy up, giddy up!" Andy called, Woody riding Bullseye, across the shelves and down to the floor where Buzz was on top of a box.

"Hold up there everyone its Buzz Lightyear and his dinosaur friend the T-Rex! RARGHHHHH!"

"Oh no, is he dangerous?" Andy chimed in for Bo.

"Not with me around!" Andy chimed in for Woody.

"Andy get in the car please!" Mom called up the stairs and Andy put Woody down next to his case, running towards the bathroom. Thankfully just enough time for Woody to say goodbye, getting up quickly he went over to the group.

"Okay everyone, remember what I said, absolutely NO wild parties and don't loose Buster again…REX." Woody looked at him, Rex nodded nervously.

"Just get going will ya, Buzz has dared me to parachute out the window and I never back down!" Mr. Potatohead chimed in, Buzz laughed.

"Will you just get going already…?" He walked with Woody back to the case.

"Shame Andy doesn't want me there Woody." Jessie chimed in, feeling a little left out.

"Andy and I have had this planned out ever since he was born Jessie, it's just a guy thing, I'll bring you back something though I promise." Jessie smiled excitedly and bounced off to leave Buzz alone with Woody.

Leaning in, Woody wrapped his arms under Buzz shoulders and pulled him in close, giving him a soft kiss he held him tightly for a moment longer. "I'll be back soon."

"Take care; don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll try to Buzz." Woody winked sitting back down where Andy had left him at the case. "Oh and Buzz, don't you have too much fun without me!" Buzz looked from Mr. Potatohead and back again and winked a final time.

"Andy's coming!" Woody shouted gently and everyone returned to normal.

"Let's ride like the wind cowboy!" Andy said as he grabbed his case and headed out the door, Woody sat around his shoulders.

* * *

"Day three in the Andy-less house and the former Buzz Lightyear of Star Command has officially set the world record for jumping the most times on the bed without falling off, T-Rex is not pleased."

"You'd think having small arms and big feet would make me stay on longer!" Rex commented, stepping away from the bed. Buzz laughed.

"How's it going tin man?" Hamm asked as Buzz sat down and leaned against a cupboard. Hamm was busy reading a toy magazine from inside Andy's toy chest.

"Ah you know, the poor guy can't win either way, I should seriously stop challenging him to events I know he'll never win."

"Ah Rex will get over it." Hamm paused briefly. "But I meant personally."

"Hamm are you getting personal with me? We're guys! Is this allowed in your code book?"

"Very funny short fry, but I was curious, you're pacing, and it's driving me nuts."

"I do not pace!"

"Yep, you do."

"When?"

"Lat night."

"What time?"

"11:32pm."

"You're keeping watch?"

"No your just annoying when you do it, you boots sound louder in the evening.""So what's the Buzz?" Hamm chimed in with a pun.

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"Only 4 days, 12 hours, 6 minutes and 37 seconds to go."

"You know what time?"

"No I was being sarcastic. It's four more days Buzz, not pacing time yet."

"I wonder if he's having a good time…"

"Thrilling."

"Hamm…"

"Ah Buzz liven up, Woody probably misses you just as much as…"

**BANG!**

"What the heck was that!" Hamm finished.

Buzz was on his feet, the toys were gathering, there was a long silence as footsteps began climbing the stairs.

"Surely Andy isn't home already!" Mrs. Potatohead asked aloud.

"Okay everyone places as quick as you can!" Buzz shifted and moved everything around quickly and suddenly laid himself down on the floor where Andy hadn't left him.

The door suddenly flung open and a young boy ran in. "Mom! I found Andy's room, someone left the light on!"

"Make sure you turn it off when you come back down! And don't mess up Uncle Andy's room will you!"

"I won't!" The boy called and picked up the T-Rex. "Grr!" He said softly laughing before putting him down.

"Wow he left his Buzz Lightyear!" Buzz was picked up and swung around the room.

"Zoooooom." He laughed and played with Buzz for the longest while. After about ten minutes, the young boy's mom called again.

"Come on Josh! Time to go!"

Josh turned off the light and was about to put Buzz down when a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I can bring him back on Saturday." He said to himself, stuffing the Buzz inside his jacket and running out of the room and shutting the door.

Jessie was first on her feet, stumbling up the desk towards the window. "Buzz!" She called and the others joined her, the young boy and his mum crossed the street and walked all the way down and around the corner out of sight.

"I have to get Buzz!" Jessie called for Bullseye.

But Bullseye was behind the closed door and so was Buster. "I'll have to go on foot." She was about to make a jump for the drain pipe but Bo stopped her.

"I think we should wait for Woody."

"Woody isn't going to be back till Sunday!"

"We don't know that woman, where she lives or where she's going. How do you expect to find Buzz without Bullseye or Buster to play catch up? You'll never make it!"

"But what about Buzz? We can't just leave him!"

"Buzz will be fine, the little boy said he'll bring him back on Saturday, he may just do that and Buzz will have had a great time!"

"I hope your right Bo…I hope your right."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all for the comments and reviews and support, you guys have made me wanna write loads more fics! Working on a new video too, bit different but we'll see!

Hope you like this chapter, thought it came out better than I expected! :)

Warning: Cliffhanger!

* * *

"And then I saw this one thing that said _'Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway' _mom I want to be a cowboy like John Wayne when I grow up!" Andy said as they entered the complex room they were staying in.

Andy put Woody and his bag down on the floor and he and his mom went straight back out for dinner. Woody was relieved to just **NOT** be doing anything this particular evening, they'd been non stop since they got here five days ago.

"Man if I wouldn't know better I'd swear Hamm had just fallen on my head." Woody rubbed the back of his neck the cracked it a little before standing up and walking across the large room. Pulling himself up on to the couch he laid back and got comfy in the cushions.

This whole trip had been an emotional rollercoaster for Woody; he'd spent every second enjoying Andy's company, all the while thinking back to what he and Buzz were talking about the night before he left on the conservatory roof.

"Please god, don't let Andy grow up." Woody whispered, knowing it was all in vain. Andy was becoming more and more a young man now and no amount of playtime would cure the urge to go out to college and grow and learn, human kids were immensely loving creatures, but they had one heck of an effect on his heart strings and he didn't mean his pull ring.

Woody tried not to think about it too much, instead he thought back to Buzz, their love and how much he missed him. "I wonder what he's up to." Woody asked aloud, wishing he could pick up the telephone and ring them, like he would even know the number and they'd even think it was him.

He laughed slightly at the thought of Buzz daring Mr. Potatohead to jump out of the window with a parachute, he could just imagine the weird things they were getting up to, stuff that probably would annoy the heck out of Woody, but they found absolutely hilarious.

Sighing he cuddled up to the pillow, wishing Buzz was there instead, he didn't think he'd have had time to miss Buzz, but all the while when he did things with Andy, he wished Buzz and the others, particularly Jessie would have been there to see it. He still needed to bring home a few souvenirs if he could sneak them into Andy's backpack before the end of tomorrow.

"Guess I should get some shut eye before Andy gets back." He said out loud, wishing there was a reply.

* * *

"I hope Buzz is alright." Jessie pondered as she never left the windowsill, she was watching for the woman anxiously and hoping that the pair would return with Buzz in tow, but they never did. The toys had figured she'd come to feed, water and walk Buster, so far they weren't doing a very good job.

Other people were coming to look after him and it seemed they'd be doing it again tonight if the little boy's comments would be anything to go by. It was late and the toys were anxious. "What time is it?" Jessie called down and Rex answered.

"11:45pm."

"He's not coming." Jessie said dejectedly, Bo touched her shoulder.

"Try not to worry; Woody will be home tomorrow he'll sort it out."

"I could have followed them on the night and probably found Buzz by now if you'd let me go!" Jessie said angrily, shoving Bo's hand away.

"I'm sorry Jessie."

"Its okay, Bo, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at me for not following my instinct. You were right, I wouldn't have caught up with them, I just wonder why Buzz isn't home yet, if Buzz was trying to escape then he'd get away eventually, maybe Buzz likes this new boy more than Andy?"

"Never!" Bo shushed her and took her a little further away from the toys.

"You shouldn't say that in front of them…They might start getting paranoid."

"But Bo, Woody won't know where to look either, he wasn't even here. Where do we start?"

"I don't know Jessie, but I've known Woody a long time and I know he loves Buzz and wont give up looking for him until he finds a way of getting him back to Andy's room."

"Well when Woody does come back I'll make sure I tell him that you're coming with us."

"Me? Where?"

"To find Buzz, your just as much a part of this mess as anyone else, you should live up to what you speak for once in a while!"

"But…"

"No butts, it's about time you thought of someone other than yourself Bo." Jessie moved away from her and back to the window, still no sign of the little boy and his mom.

Bo followed Jessie with her eyes, incredibly nervous and twitchy, how would she fair out there in the big wide open world? She was terrified at just thought, she couldn't face any kind of reality that didn't have four walls and a safe haven.

Walking over to the edge of the desk she clambered down slowly and walked the floor to the other side and then back again, then back again, then back again…

"For crying out loud!" Hamm said over the edge of Andy's bed.

"If it's not Buzz Lightyear it Bo Peep. And your shoes are even more annoying!"

"Pardon?"

"Stop pacing would ya!" Hamm said annoyed and stopped leaning over the edge.

Bo sighed and sat down, leaning against the bed post. Maybe if she'd just kept her mouth shut, Jessie would have gone on some heroic journey and failed to save Buzz and would be wallowing in self pity, not having enough time to think about why Bo should join the rescue effort.

If she knew Woody though, he'd never ever let her go on a rescue mission, he never had before and she never volunteered, it was way out of her depths and he knew it, he'd never let go…Or would he?

Ever since Buzz had been gone, the next in line to throne had been shone in her direction; she was the next more suitable leader rather than Jessie who hadn't been here that long. She was finding it hard to even do half the stuff that Woody had asked Buzz to do before he left, even though everything looked dark and gloomy at the moment, she wanted everything to be tidy and clean for Woody's return in the afternoon of tomorrow.

Woody was going to be so mad…

* * *

"Mom, mom can we get dinner at pizza planet!" Andy asked as they excitedly went past the building on their way home. His mom thought about it for a minute, Woody was praying she'd say yes, he really wanted some alone time with Buzz and the other toys.

"Okay, we'll go, but were not staying long Andy, mom's tired and Molly's needs her afternoon kip too."

"Thanks mom!" Andy said excitedly. They arrived at their house promptly 10 minutes later and Andy took his things upstairs, Woody included, Andy set him down on the desk and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door with Molly and his mother.

When the coast was clear, Woody let out a sigh and jumped off the desk, looking around.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" They began to gather round.

"What did you bring us?" Rex asked. "Oh…" Rex hushed himself as the group remained silent around him. Woody instantly knew something was wrong and when he couldn't find Buzz in the crowd his heart began pounding.

"Where's Buzz, Jessie?" His eyes fixed on her like razor blades.

"Well…We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Where the heck is Buzz?"

"You see…There was this boy."

"Jessie…" Woody almost lost his cool.

"He came in out of nowhere with his mom, Woody and he toy-napped Buzz. He wasn't mean; he was going to bring him back yesterday but…"

"But?" Woody said staring at her incredulously.

"But he never came, some man did and we don't know where Buzz is…" Jessie's face became solemn. "I'm sorry Woody."

Woody looked around the toys, unable to believe they stood by and watched Buzz being taken away. "Didn't any of you try and stop him?"

"I did." Jessie perked up, looking to Bo silently and then back to Woody, Woody had a feeling Bo had something to do with this.

"Go on…" Woody said looking in Bo's direction. She lowered her head, looking at the ground the whole time she spoke.

"Bullseye and Buster were behind the door, there was no way to get to them quick enough to get to the lady and the boy who'd walked off down the street and around the corner. It didn't make sense for Jessie to go on foot; she'd never have caught up with them. So I told her to wait for you and maybe the boy would bring him back Saturday."

"But he didn't…"

"No Woody I'm sorry…" Bo shied away and Woody sighed looking around at all the toys. "Cant leave you guys alone for five minutes." He half smiled; they were just amazed he wasn't seriously ticked off.

"Let's wait till Andy comes back, he might give us a clue about who this lady and boy might be when he can't find Buzz."

"And what if he doesn't Woody? How we gonna find Buzz?" Slinky asked.

"I'll find him." Woody stated, there was no way Woody would ever give up on looking for Buzz.

As the afternoon passed and evening broke, Woody had been going over every last detail of the event with every toy in the room, where they were, what they saw, did they recognise him? Even though he wanted Buzz to be home more than anything, he also knew that he couldn't jeopardise the toys safety.

"Bo and I are coming with ya to find Buzz." Jessie said as she and a trailing Bo came into the group consisting of Mr. Potatohead, Rex and Hamm. Woody looked to Jessie then Bo, who looked like she was being lead to the big toy dumpster.

"Its probably best if you don't." Woody stood up straight and walked to them.

"Thank you." Bo whispered to the ceiling.

"Woody are you calling me a gurly girl?" Jessie got uptight, Bo whished she'd be done with it and leave it well alone.

"Jessie you know I wouldn't dream it. I just don't see the need when the guys and I can handle it. We need someone here to keep Andy busy whilst we're away and I know the rootinst tootinist cowgirl in the west is perfect for the job!"

"You bring him back in one piece ya hear?" Jessie smirked, hands on hips. "You take Bullseye too."

"You'll be sure of it." Woody laughed and Jessie began to walk away. Bo smiled happily and began to follow.

"Not you Bo, you're coming with us."

Bo froze.

"What?" She said slowly as she turned around. Woody was deadly serious.

"You helped create this mess and you can help clean it up."

"I did no such thing!"

"If Jessie had gone after Buzz that night, I have every faith in her that she would have caught him and got him back by now!"

"How was I supposed to…?"

"It's part of being a team Bo, a family. You should have seen Jessie jump off that airplane, that takes courage, I know she'd have brought him back and you should have too. Being third in command isn't just sitting back and watching me and Buzz doing the job."

Bo fell silent and nodded, she did take the job for granted, watching how easily Buzz and Woody made it seem she thought she didn't have much work to do, but when it came down to it, he was right in every sense, she just didn't have the guts.

"I'll come Woody." She looked up to him slowly.

"Good. Be ready to go when I give the word, which could be any time after Andy's in bed. Stay close to me and the guys and don't wander off." She nodded walking away. Woody felt like he was being a little harsh on Bo, she probably didn't really need to come but he wanted her to see first hand the mess that this was.

Woody and Buzz and the others had been in this situation before. But Bo had only ever watched from the sidelines, in some way if Woody could get her out there and doing the rescuing instead of the watching he hoped she'd learn a valuable lesson about courage and bravery in every situation, also about how close the group of toys actually were and the risks they would take to prove that.

Andy came home not long after Woody's chat with Bo, Woody heard him coming happily up the stairs, knowing he'd be heartbroken when he couldn't find Buzz that was the worst part of it all.

"Andy, get ready for bed please!" Mom called up the stairs as he came bounding into his room, Woody was exactly where he'd left him.

"Ready for some more adventures with Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" Woody was placed on top of Bullseye and moved around the room, making believe by Andy that he was riding the wind.

"Just time for one little quest before bed!" Andy laughed happily, getting all the toys in order. But when it came to Buzz, Andy couldn't find him.

"Mom where's Buzz?" Andy shouted, his mom came up the stairs and into his room.

"I don't know sweetie, where did you leave him?"

"Right here." He pointed to the box. "We were playing before we left and I left him right there." Andy wondered incredibly how his favourite toy next to Woody had gone.

"Maybe you left him downstairs?"

"No mom I had him right here, I left him right here I know it." Andy's mom shook her head.

"We'll find it in the morning sweetheart time to get ready for bed."

"But mom…"

"Come on…" She ushered him out the door slowly.

The toys in the meantime never moved, Andy would only be a minute or two and any more disturbances could make Andy question things, it was too risky.

Andy came back in with his mom, slowly in his Buzz Lightyear pyjamas. He climbed into bed and she tucked him in. "Try not to worry sweetheart, he'll be…"

"Mom?" Andy whispered as he cuddled up to Woody.

"Hey maybe Josh took him?"

"Oh no, not Josh." Andy sighed. "I'll never get him back."

"We'll go round and see them first thing in the morning; he's bound to have Buzz."

"But mom he's mean to me and his dad scares me."

"Josh and Rick?"

"Yeah, Josh doesn't let me play and Rick gives me funny looks."

"But Josh is such a sweet kid."

"Not to me."

"Well I'll be there the whole time." His mom said hushing him, trying not to press the issue of 'Rick' further, he was a very weird man. "Now its time for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"But mom what about Buzz? Cant we go now?"

"Andy…" Mom said softly and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams."

Andy sighed and rolled onto his back, Woody would have more to do than he expected, for now he had to wait for Andy to drop off...

* * *

It'd been about two hours and it was extremely late at night, reaching almost two in the morning. Andy was tossing and turning and Woody knew he was loosing time, but Andy still hadn't dropped off to sleep.

He looked at the other toys on the ground, trying not to move too much. Just as he thought sleep had taken over Andy, Andy suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Taking Woody in his hands he cuddled him to his chest and looked to him.

"I gotta find Buzz." Andy, dazed and sleepy spoke. As he got out of bed and crept around the room, Andy began to dress and Woody panicked.

What the heck was he doing? No! Andy couldn't go out in the middle of the night! What would happen to him! Where was he going? Woody desperately wanted to break the vow of silence but knew he didn't dare, it would ruin everything he and Andy shared.

In moments he was dressed and silently picked up his backpack. "Come on guys."

Andy bravely pushed Hamm, Bo and Mr. Potatohead into his backpack and zipped it up a little. Picking up Woody he gripped him gently around the waist and began to climb out of the window.

"We'll go find Buzz and get him back before mom wakes up." Andy whispered. His feet almost slipping on the wet roof. It had rained a little and his feet were sliding, Woody was shouting at him mentally to stop, but Andy carried on.

This was bad, very, very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Got this chapter done tonight for Rose-de-Noire, one of my reviewers, always makes me smile when I see a review from you :D

Plus, just a little treat for your insomnia!

* * *

Climbing out of the window, Andy carefully began to cross the treacherous roof, he'd never been a good climber and Woody knew this from the time he'd fallen out of the tree. Woody about cried himself to sleep that night thinking something terrible had happened, but all Andy came back with was a bruised pride and thankfully Woody was right there to give him all the love and playtime he needed.

This…This was an entirely different kettle of fish. Andy wouldn't seriously hurt himself falling off the roof, he'd probably kill himself and that was NOT good, that was extremely bad. Not to mention the fact that Andy was a ten year old boy on the streets at night, alone, unprotected by mom's shielding love.

If she knew…Woody couldn't even begin to think up of a plan to inform his mother, he was tight in the grasp of his best friend and owner Andy and any slight movement or noise would alert Andy, that could be even more disastrous when climbing along a slippery roof, all Woody could do now was pray that Andy had learnt something about falling and climbing when he fell out of that tree.

"Oh boy Woody, I hate heights." Andy whispered, his foot suddenly slipping, the little man sliding down the edge of the roof and only just managing to grip hold of the drain pipe that ran along the side of the building. He let out a small squeak as he came to a halt, Andy couldn't grip Woody and hold on to the drain pipe whilst dangling in the air, bravely though he reached around and stuffed Woody into the little open pocket of his backpack.

"Hold on Woody, I gotta…Get…Over…To the drain pipe." He started to shuffle. Woody about had a heart attack in the minor fall and when he was stuffed into the backpack, his heart was pounding so furiously that he shoved every toy out of the way, climbing to the opening and gripping hold of the carry handle near Andy's neck.

'Come on Andy you can do it buddy.' He said to himself mentally. Watching Andy's every move prepared to at any moment shout out for Andy's mom. Thankfully Andy reached the wall pipe without any more convictions, but there was still a good few feet drop and a painful one if Andy didn't get it right.

"Argh!" Andy shouted softly, slipping on the wet pipe again and almost falling down to the concrete.

"A…"

Bo covered his mouth and the toys hauled him back inside the bag, holding him pinned down to the bottom of it and not moving. Andy had paused for a moment as if he'd just heard Woody, but then shook his head and continued.

"Woody do you really wanna blow everything?" Bo said sharply. "Get a hold of yourself, you're a toy for crying out loud, if you start talking to him he'll never understand." She added at a hushed angry tone.

Woody calmed and stopped fighting to break free, Andy was more than his best friend he was like a brother and Woody was so protective over him he felt he almost had a maternal bond with the young man.

"Sorry…" Woody whispered, pushing himself back up to sitting position. Suddenly there was a thump, Andy was down. "Quiet everyone."

They all froze and Andy reached inside the bag, pulling Woody back out and zipping it up a little again. "Sorry pal…"

Woody obviously never responded but now everything was worse than ever, Andy could have easily gone back to bed when he was up there, but now he wasn't going to, he was actually going to go to this kids house, break in, get Buzz and go home…Or that's what Woody thought he was going to do…

"Okay cowboy lets ride like the wind." Andy whispered and scurried off down the driveway, avoiding the security light and any sign of Buster that would surely trigger his moms awakening. Crossing the road, Andy dropped down behind a car as another car drove past, he clung Woody tightly to his chest and as Andy ran off again, Woody could feel Andy's heart racing ten to the dozen.

In all the excitement and trouble, Woody had almost forgot about Buzz…Where was he? Was he okay? Why hadn't he tried to get home? Woody knew Buzz, he knew him now better than ever and he knew Buzz would do anything to get home and would more than likely succeed…So what had happened that had made him stay put? Woody again felt emotion well up inside of him, he missed Buzz immensely and couldn't bare to think if something horrible had happened to him, what he would do and how the hell he would carry on.

"Almost there." Andy whispered as they turned a corner, running a long way down the road into a dead end. As they neared the house, Andy dropped down and hid behind a car. A man on the other side of the road was staggering down the street, muttering to himself and walking very oddly. Woody of course knew he was drunk, but to Andy he was just another stranger and Andy had learnt well enough never to talk to strangers.

"That's the house." Andy said and pointed towards it with his finger. If Woody didn't know better he'd swear Andy was talking to him as if he were real. Woody never replied of course and so Andy went onwards.

The house was completely dark, the driveway was scattered with broken glass, bits of old car engines, an old sofa and a broken microwave, burnt inside and out. The windows were blacked out and Andy paused as they approached…

"I'm scared…" He whispered, "I don't like Rick." Woody was dying to ask him why, to comfort him in some way and tell him to be strong, but he couldn't and he was holding to it. Going down the side of the house, Andy's grip on Woody tightened; Woody tried to focus on still being silent …

**BANG CRASH SMASH**

Andy panicked and dived behind the trash can, clinging Woody so tightly. Andy was absolutely terrified of this man, Woody hadn't the faintest idea why but just seeing Andy this terrified made him so angry.

**BANG SMASH**

"_If you don't **SHUT UP**_…" Andy cowered further down even though he was clearly invisible behind the trash can.

"I can't do it…" Andy tried, bless his heart. Woody had almost reached breaking point, they were this close to Buzz and even though he wanted Buzz more than ever to be home, he wasn't about to let his Andy continue to be this scared. He had to do something…

Andy pulled him tighter in, the young man was crying. Andy…was crying. Not like a baby but just silent tears, Woody felt his back get a little wet and whilst Andy's attention was diverted he reached an arm around Andy's shoulder and patted his back gently, whispering. "_I'm here buddy_." After that he immediately froze again, Andy pulled him back and stared at him.

"Did you just…" Woody never moved, never said anything. Andy shook his head softly… "I could have…"

**BANG SMASH CRASH BANG**

"_If you ever think you're_…" The voice trailed off, even though Andy was right next to the house he knew Rick was walking further into the house and it was safe for him to continue. Andy smiled at Woody like never before and hugged him, but not like a toy hug, more like a best friends forever brother hug. "Thanks Woody."

Again, no movement, no sound, Andy shook his head and gripped Woody again around the waist, this time he moved quickly around to the back of the house, wanting to get home as soon as possible. But coming up to the gate fence, Andy realized he wouldn't be able to hold Woody and go over it, putting Woody in the backpack, he tossed it over the gate.

"What the **HELL** are you doing boy?" A man's voice asked Andy was in trouble. Woody and the gang had landed in the back yard and into a patch of muddy water; they quickly got out before they drowned, but just in enough time to hear the man speak.

"R-Rick…" Andy stuttered…Andy never stuttered. Woody ran…He ran to that gate as fast as his legs would carry him, he couldn't climb it, not no way, not no how. He could only just about make out the ugly man in a vest top, baggy trousers and smoking a cigarette, standing in the back door way. Andy was backed up against the fence to the left as Woody was looking.

"Well, well, well…Andy…" Rick smirked. "What are you doing here at this time of night? And where's that mother of yours?"

"I…"

"Shut up and **GET** inside!" He growled, Woody about tore the gate down, Mr. Potatohead and Hamm held him back whilst Bo covered his mouth.

"Woody we **HAVE** to find Buzz, when we find Buzz we'll get Andy and we'll go!" Hamm said trying to calm the cowboy. Woody fought back with them for every turn until he saw Andy go in and heard the door slam shut.

Fighting them off him he swung round to them. "Andy is in trouble, we help him then we find Buzz you hear me?"

"No Woody we **don't**!" Bo finally stepped up to the plate. "Now **YOUR** gonna listen to me and your gonna listen **good**. Whether you like it or not Andy is in that house, the sooner we find Buzz the sooner we can all work up some kind of plan to get even with that evil man. Andy's not being harmed is he? We don't what the heck is happening to Buzz!" She moved closer. "Now **GET** moving!"

Woody stared at her in disbelief, had Bo actually just done something she'd never before done and started her career in heroic rescues? No it wasn't that good…She was just angry and that face was nothing new.

"We'll get Buzz and then Andy, I don't want to be at this freaky house any longer than we have to." Woody rounded the corner of the house, pausing and pointing up to the tree. "Looks like there's a light on in the bedroom up there. If we can get up that tree we'll be able to get in through that open bit."

"And how do you suppose Mr. Linford Christie here and I get up there?" Mr. Potatohead commented...They did have a point... "I'll go up and then find something in the room to pull you guys up with."

"Bo stay here with the guys and keep watch on that corner and the garden, I just hope this guy Josh doesn't own a seriously deranged pet."

"Okay Woody."

Moving towards the tree, Woody began to inch his way up to the first branch that was thankfully low enough for him to get to with the help of a leg up from Hamm.

"Okay now I'm stuck…" He could only just about reach the next branch and the branch after but when he'd got half way up he was stuck, the branch was too high and there was nothing for Woody to grip hold of to pull himself up.

"Woody!" Bo called up, he looked to her.

"Use my cane!" She pushed it up towards him and he just managed to get it when Hamm and Mr. Potatohead gave her a lift up too. Using the hook of the cane, he pulled himself up on to the last four branches and finally arrived at the window ledge.

Gingerly climbing towards the end of the limb, he placed the cane down on the sill as silently as possible, moving towards the window he finally peered inside and saw what he never ever thought he would.

"This is Buzz Lightyear calling all Space Troopers! Buzzzzzzzzzzz…Bleep, bleep!"

It was Buzz alright; Woody saw the marking on his foot. He was fine, he looked more or less the same as when Woody left days ago. So why wasn't he coming home? Sighing, Woody was about to push the window open a little more when Josh got angry.

"Stupid Buzz; stupid Buzz Lightyear and his stupid lights, he's boring, I'm bored of him now." He threw Buzz against the wall so hard his arm twisted back into a very unnatural position. Then, standing up he kicked him and picked him up.

"You're going out the window…Again." Josh moved towards the window with Buzz and when he flung it open, Woody was thrown away from the sill, back into the tree and fell head first most the way down. As he was falling though, his ring pull caught on a tree limb and his familiar catchphrase chimed in.

"There's a snake in my boots!" The young boy stopped before throwing Buzz out and looked down to see Woody hanging from a tree by his ring pull. Throwing Buzz down in his room, he ran down the stairs and out the door. Woody signalled for them to get back and let him take him, he'd get to Buzz much easier that way. He also told them to go get Andy, he'd get Buzz.

They did so but as the young boy ran back in home, the three left outside ran in behind him and only just managed to make it in to the smelly house and hide behind a dead plant before being spotted.

Woody winked to them as he was taken upstairs, the others going off in another direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys! Been busy!

Last part coming in the morning, already written just need to proof read it.

* * *

As Woody was carried upstairs he became aware that Josh's grip wasn't that un-similar to the hold Andy had on him a little while ago. Josh and him were related somehow, he knew that much from talking to the toys in Andy's bedroom, maybe they shared more than just family ties though, maybe Josh was just lost and trying to find his way and that's what made him the way he was all of sudden when he got bored of Buzz.

Woody watched him slam the door shut; he looked around gently and saw Buzz lying presumably where Josh had chucked him down. "You look like Andy's Woody doll, where did you come from?" Josh curiously began poking and pulling Woody, he wasn't comfortable with it, but Woody had no choice, he wasn't ready for the Sid treatment just yet.

"Well hello there Woody my name is Josh and I will play with you!" Josh said very strangely. He then began to bound Woody around the room, purposely crashing him into things. Woody wondered why the young man wasn't in bed, it was nigh on three in the morning and he was still raring to go.

Whilst bounding around the room, Josh kicked Buzz by accident and the thought came to him that it would be funny to tie Buzz and Woody together, back to back by the hands.

Without much concern, Buzz's arm was forced back into it's original normality, moved behind his back and stringy rope was tied all around them, waist and wrists up to their chests. Running over to his toy box he grabbed a toy gun that shot pegs with orange tips on. Josh began frantically firing them off at Woody and Buzz, laughing and joking the whole time, Woody couldn't help but worry that this kid was seriously messed up. If the man downstairs was his father then what little did he have to go off?

"Josh you have a friend here!" His mother called up the stairs. Woody thought that must have been the lady from the house the toys were talking about, she sounded very similar to Andy's mom, so much so Woody had to think for a moment.

"What?" Josh called, finally leaving Woody and Buzz alone as he raced out of the door and down the stairs…

When the door slammed shut, Woody waited a second before leaning back against Buzz.

"Buzz!" He smiled, his hands were bound with the space rangers and he gripped them tightly.

"Woody! What are you doing here?" Buzz asked excitedly, he too gripped Woody's hands their fingers interlacing in between their backs.

"Coming to rescue you! You didn't think I'd leave old Buzz Lightyear out here alone did ya?" Woody leant his head back against Buzz's shoulder. Buzz leant his back against Woody's and they managed to catch a small glimpse of the others happiness before neck strain took hold.

"Woody I didn't think anyone was coming, I thought I was stuck here forever." Buzz sounded a bit rejected but Woody gave his neck a soft kiss as best he could in this position.

"I would never leave you here." Woody went on to explain what had happened since he got back.

"Andy's here…He wanted to rescue you, he just got up and climbed out of that bedroom window, but he got caught by this kid's dad down in the yard and…"

"What!" Buzz cut in and started struggling. "We have to get free now!"

"Buzz!" Woody panicked as Buzz literally was about tearing his arms off in all the shuffling. "Buzz wait, hey, Buzz!" Woody grabbed his hands so tightly and held them palm down to the floor between their backs.

"Buzz what's wrong!" He almost shouted.

"Everything. This kid is worse than Sid, his father's completely crazy and this kid can go from being playtime Billy to Mr. Hyde in two seconds flat, why do you think I haven't come home yet? I tried to! But every time I got near an escape this kid had some sort of weird booby-trap hidden in the house, I almost died twice!"

"Oh my god…" Woody fell back against his back.

"Well I survived that's the important thing; try not to beat yourself up about it…"

"No, Buzz, Mr. Potatohead, Bo and Hamm are in the house looking for Andy!"

"What?" This time both Buzz and Woody fidgeted, luckily this kid Josh wasn't much of rope tying artist and they came free after a few moments, standing up and dropping the ropes, Woody turned to look at Buzz.

"I think I saw Andy in the kitchen when we were coming up the stairs back then. Hopefully the guys won't be too far away, we should head there."

"Agreed." Buzz said and Woody turned towards the door to run to it, but Buzz stopped him, turning him back to him and kissing him passionately, his arms wrapping around Woody protectively, pushing his hips into Woody's his hands roaming down to them. After a long moment of passionate kissing, Woody felt his legs go weak, as he melted like butter in his lovers arms.

Buzz slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against Woody's. They stayed like that for a long moment, the other content at listening to the other's breathing. "Did you have a good time?" Buzz whispered.

"It was swell." Woody smiled gently.

"Shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready." Almost immediately they both turned and continued towards the door. Just their luck it was shut. As they reached it, Woody turned to Buzz pointing over to a bit of rope. "Grab it, we'll tie it to the door handle and jar it down."

"Got it." Buzz said and ran off towards it; Woody clambered up on top of a box, waiting for Buzz. Buzz wasn't two seconds though, he grabbed the rope and ran back over to Woody, handing him it.

"Woody let me go…" Buzz asked, Woody shook his head.

"I've done this before Buzz."

"I've towered mountains before in photos but that doesn't mean I can open a door all by myself."

"Buzz, shut up and catch the rope." Woody climbed and climbed until he was just under the door handle. "By the way…" Woody shouted. "Who's the cowboy in this relationship?" Before Buzz could answer Woody was swinging the loop in the rope over his head, swinging it up with thrust he only just caught the handle, thankfully because he wasn't giving out seconds anymore.

He dived off the top of the box, hanging on to the other end of the rope as he fell, Buzz just happened to dive out of the way at the last second though as the door flung open, Woody was thrown across the room with such force he went tumbling through boxes under Josh's desk, he landed with his back against the grate for the air con vent, though as he did it fell through and he went tumbling down through the vent his voice becoming further and further away.

"Woody!" Buzz shouted, getting up and ploughing through the boxes, tearing them out of the way and looking as far down the vent as he could.

"Woody!" His voice echoed through it and Buzz suddenly turned when he heard noises coming up the stairs.

"Oh no Josh, he heard."

"Buzz!"

"Woody?"

"Buzz get going!"

"Woody where are you I'll help get you out!"

"Buzz I'm…I'm going down through here…I'll err, meet you in the kitchen!" Woody was lying through the back of his teeth, he was stuck; he knew saving Andy and the others was more important.

"Woody I won't leave you, I'm coming down."

"Buzz listen to me, Andy's in trouble, this is your only chance."

"What do you mean Andy's in trouble? You said he was with this Josh's dad and he was okay?"

"Buzz I can see Andy from here, he's in the kitchen and their tying him to a chair!" Suddenly there was a loud clasp of thunder outside; the rain was so hard it was banging off the windows. The noise reverberated so loud through the vent Woody and Buzz could barely hear each other.

"Get Andy NOW!" Woody screamed as loud as he could, Buzz stared down the shaft, he couldn't see Woody, but he had to trust that Woody knew what he was doing, if he said Andy was in danger then he was and they both treasured Andy's life right now above anything. Buzz attempted to shout but the rain and thunder and lightning was banging and crashing so loud it was hard to.

Then it happened, the lights went out and everything went completely black. Buzz was still stood at the vent but he knew he couldn't any longer. He slammed his fists down on the edge of it before turning and running hard towards the door, luckily the blackout had turned Josh around to look down the hall and given him enough time to escape through the door Woody had opened.

He had no idea where he was going and knew until he found the stairs he couldn't do anything. With a little bit of luck Buzz came upon them fairly easily and he made his way down and away from Josh as quickly as possible, he heard Josh's door slam shut again and wondered whether Woody had made it out of the vent yet?

Turning a corner, Buzz made out a candle light at the end of the hall, he could hear muffled screams and a squeaky wooden chair rattling. He was just about to run down the hall when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Buzz!" Mr. Potatohead said.

"Mr. Head! Where's everybody else?"

"Hamm is in the kitchen, Bo is too."

"Why are you out here?"

"Look…" Mr. Potatohead pointed up towards the door, a rope just like Woody's was attached to the door handle, "Hamm is gonna roll the bowling ball off the top shelf and down on to this guys head, Bo's gonna trip him up, he'll fall head first in to the hall where we've set up that skateboard, he'll slip on that, I'll open the door and he'll go flying out head first into that bucket of water, then we can have some real fun." Mr. Potatohead laughed mischievously.

"Head, this no time for jokes, let's get Andy out of here."

"Where's Woody?"

"Good question, I hope he doesn't spook anything up in there, he went down a vent in Josh's room. I couldn't go after him so I came down the stairs…"

"I need to get into that kitchen; I'll work on untying Andy."

"Buzz! I have to give the signal when to begin…"

"Don't do it until I get in there!" Buzz hushed as he ran down the hall, avoiding objects Mr. Potatohead had placed just for the kicks.

"Oh Andy your such a naughty boy, running away from home and ending up here…Your mommy is sure gonna miss you…**NOT**." The older man laughed hysterically with his head back.

"Rick you let us go!" The woman cried, Buzz realized she too was a prisoner of this man's evil ways.

"Let **YOU** go, **NEVER**!" He slapped her full force across the cheek with the back of his hand, she almost passed out, and even Buzz winced at the sound. Andy had something in his mouth, like a rolled up piece of towel and he was muffling screams, he was terrified.

The man moved towards him and Buzz caught a glimpse of Bo under the kitchen table in the middle of the very small and shabby kitchen. He nodded to her and she tripped the man up, he hit his head on the ceiling light that wasn't on because the power had been knocked out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He growled angrily, throwing his fist at it, it smashed against the ceiling sending shards of light bulb across the floor. Buzz ran and hid under Andy's chair, not waiting for the fireworks to stop but climbing the chair leg and trying to untie the knots.

Hamm got the signal from Mr. Potatohead to go and he did so, the ball rolled off the top and only caught the very back of the evil mans head, he moved around violently, heading towards the open kitchen door, Bo once again used the tightened rope to trip him up and he indeed fell forwards and out of the door, he stumbled, holding the back of his head in agony, his foot coming into contact with the skateboard as it flew down the hall wit him, Mr. Potatohead jumped and dived out the way as the door swung open letting the terrifying storm in and the horrible man out.

He went out with a lot of crashes and bangs before...Silence. In the kitchen Andy and the woman watched for a moment, before she looked to Andy.

"You shouldn't have come here…Andy we need to phone the police, can you do that?" He shook his head, her bounds had become loose and she threw the rope away from her.

Buzz had to dive out the way under the kitchen table, with Bo. "Signal Hamm to get down, NOW!" He almost growled at Bo as he watched the action with Andy and the woman. The woman undid his ties and Andy chucked the dirty cloth from his mouth. She immediately handed him the telephone.

"Ring the police Andy and then run, don't look back Andy just run as fast as you can away from here. Go home!"

"But I can't leave you and Josh…"

"Yes you can Andy…" There was a growl from the front door in the hall and everyone including Buzz, Hamm and Bo looked down there. "Buzz he's in the house!" Mr. Potatohead managed to cry out silently enough not to be heard but understood.

"Get Mr. Potatohead and all of you get out NOW!" Buzz said angrily and yet in control.

"What about you?" Bo asked, "Where's Woody?" Buzz shook his head.

"Do it now! I'll find Woody you guys take care of Andy!"

"Andy don't be afraid…" The woman said and bent down to his level hugging him, Andy had been so protected by his mom all of his life, he'd never ever been in this kind of situation before. "Ring the police and head for the door, once you're outside go home, don't look back Andy promise me you won't."

"I promise…" Andy said between tears, he was shaking as his fingers pushed the buttons, the woman ran off down the hall and up the stairs, she could hear footsteps following her and they all saw Rick running after her up the stairs as she made towards Josh's room.

Andy pressed the buttons horrified, a woman answered the phone, he told her briefly what was happening and the address and then hung up. Bo, Hamm and Mr. Potatohead were already outside, searching for Andy's backpack, unlucky for them it was over the other side of the gate.

Buzz watched Andy as he made his way down the hall gingerly. "Come on Andy, I'm with you buddy." Buzz said, but so silent that he wouldn't have heard him. Buzz was right behind him, ready to shout if anything serious was going to happen.

Before Andy could get to the door, a large blast of flames erupted from the living area to the right of the front door where the evil man had been hiding waiting for Josh's mom just moments before. The fire had caught hold of something explosive and knocked them backwards ten for two.

Buzz skidded and landed up back in the kitchen, Andy not a foot in front of him, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to get up, flames were everywhere, engulfing every part of the hall, the only way was back into the kitchen.

Buzz ran under the table, Andy ran in and slammed the door shut, looking around he moved towards the window, climbing up on top of the sink he began to try and open it, the flames were so hot and strong they were coming in through the cracks under and above the door. The smoke was filling the room and Andy began to cough violently.

Buzz looked to the vent where Woody was supposed to have been coming out, he had to just check, and he wouldn't leave the kitchen without checking. Climbing the open draws up to the table top, Buzz ran over to the vent but it was sealed shut, he shouted through the bars.

"WOODY!" There was no response.

"Woody if you can hear me shout!" Still no response. Looking over to Andy, he was beginning to slump against the window, the fire smoke was engulfing him and he couldn't breathe. He was giving up and Buzz knew wherever Woody was he'd tell Buzz to look after Andy.

Buzz's heart was breaking as he gripped the bars, falling to his knees and shouting one last time. "WOODY!" There was no response, his eyes began to tear up and he closed them for a minute. "Please Woody help me do this…"

Andy coughed and moaned in the background, he was loosing consciousness and Buzz looked from him back to the vent. "For you Woody…I would travel to hell and back."

Buzz pushed all of his might and strength into his feet and hands, he threw himself off the counter top and rolled when he hit the ground, looking around he saw a knife of the floor and though he couldn't lift it he knew Andy could. He climbed up to Andy as fast as he could, when he reached him he spoke.

"Andy…Andy its Buzz, you know, your toy? Hey buddy can you hear me?"

"B…Buzz?" Andy said but he wasn't with it.

"Yeah buddy, it's me, you need to get up and get that knife okay? It's on the ground next to the chair you were sat in. Can you do that?"

"I can't do it…B…Buzz…"

"Yes you can Andy, you're a brave boy, you need to get up and do it cos if you don't you'll never get to play with me or Woody again…We need you Andy come on buddy I'm here…"

Andy got up slowly, his head lifting off the glass window and moving as he tumbled off of the counter top, the flames now roaring all around the kitchen, the heat getting intense, the flames tearing everything apart and making small things explode.

Andy managed to grab the knife in good time and get back up, Buzz pointed to the latch and the crack in the frame, Andy unsteadily made the knife and the crack connect and as he pushed and pulled it he turned and grabbed Buzz tightly, the two of them flying out of the window and into a muddy ground….


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter! Hope it lives up to what you expected! :)

New stories on their way!

On a side note, I'm considering doing a Woody angst type story, what are your thoughts on that? Is that something you'd read? Or like?

* * *

Woody had been stuck in the vent for some time, it was more embarrassing than anything and though he'd tried going down, the vent had been locked and he'd been stuck watching all the action, he knew he could go back up but it would take time, so as Buzz and the others had been working on the evil man and such, Woody had clambered back up into Josh's room where Josh had copped a hold of a chair and he and his mom were propping it up against the door holding it shut.

Woody ran out into the room and hid behind a box. There was a loud explosion and it knocked the man behind the door forward so harshly that it sent him shattering into the door and Josh and his mom flying backwards. It was dark in Josh's room except for the flames that now lit it up as they came in.

As Josh lay on the floor, Andy ran over to him, the man had stirred and began to sit up but Josh wasn't quite with it yet.

"You have to get up he's coming!" Andy said to his ear, the flames began to rip apart the house, the noise of burning wood was incredible, Woody tried to stir Josh's mum but she was out cold. Woody really only hoped Andy had survived with Buzz and the others, but there was no time to think of them, Woody had to do something, if he didn't this guy would kill the pair of them.

"Rope…" Woody thought but he didn't have much time. Running towards the man he began to speak and scream and shout horrible words. Things that would make your skin crawl. He was trying to scare him but the man booted Woody back across the room onto Josh's chest. Luckily the thrust must have knocked some sense into him and Josh stirred, sitting up and looking at the evil man he called his father.

"Get away from my mom!" He ran into him full force; Woody was pinned between the two as the reaction from Josh was floor to ground in seconds. The three were tumbling towards the stairs and though finally Josh let go, his father tumbled back down the stairs into a ball of flames, Woody almost fell with him but Josh saw him and caught his tiny hand in the split of a second.

"Come on Woody!" Josh ran into the bedroom. "Mom, mom wake up…." Josh coughed violently, feeling his chest tighten, his mum stirred a little before thankfully sitting up. "Mum we have to go…"

"Come on baby…" She spoke as she grabbed his hand and kept to the floor, crawling to the window. But it wouldn't open wide enough for them to be able to get out. Woody could feel the material on his back burning, he was on fire!

Luckily Josh had dropped him to help his mom pick up a chair to smash the window. Woody rolled on the ground but a large portion of his back had been burnt already and the material was damaged, he felt like his life was ebbing away, he could barely sit up on his knees…

There was a lot of banging and violence and then Woody was picked up by Josh around the waist and clung to his chest.

"We're going to try and jump out the window onto the tree, hold on to me tightly!" She picked him up, wrapped her arms around him and covered him with a blanket that wasn't on fire, she ran at full force at the window, the glass were she'd cracked it before shattered and the three of them tumbled out falling from the second floor of their home to the ground below.

Josh had an old mattress outside and it had tumbled over in the wind and rainy storm. They all landed on it with a thud, but it was enough to support them and though Josh and his mom were drifting again, Woody was near death…

Two firemen had heard the crashing and run around through the open gate, open because it contained three heroes and a backpack which one of them picked up and tossed out to the front.

Buzz had made it out safely with Andy, Andy had been incredibly brave, once out of the house Buzz had encouraged him to run and run he did, right into a fireman's arms and then out of nowhere his mom showed up, Molly was with the neighbour.

She cried out Andy's name when she arrived, she'd awoken in the middle of the storm to check on the kids and found Andy gone, heard the fire engines and raced down here knowing Andy would be here without a doubt.

When she'd found him, he'd been placed in her arms semi conscious and she'd cried her heart out, the ambulance men had come shortly after and before Buzz could even get to Andy he was whisked away to the hospital.

Buzz knew Andy was safe now, that was all that mattered, standing behind a bush in the so called garden Buzz heard a sudden loud smash, dying cries and fireman breaking down the front door.

There was another loud smash a few moments later from the back garden, a backpack suddenly flew out into another fireman's arms and placed on the roadside for now. Buzz made for the backpack and undid it. "Guys!" He half smiled, glad they were safe.

"Buzz! We thought you and Andy were…"

"Andy's safe, he and mom went to the hospital…"

"What about Woody?" Hamm asked. Buzz stared at him for a long moment before slowly turning back to the house and falling to his knees.

"I couldn't find him and it was either Andy or Woody…"

There was a long silence; Buzz felt the tears slipping from his cheeks as he watched on. The house burnt like a ball of fire and the firemen struggled like heck trying to put it out, there was no way on this earth anything left in that house would survive…"

Suddenly from around the back garden Josh and his mom were carried by two firemen…Woody was still clutched to Josh and being so high up, Buzz and the others never noticed him as Josh and his mom were carted into another ambulance and off to hospital.

Buzz sighed, the hope was gone, Woody was gone and now…He had nothing.

The legs wouldn't work, Buzz wouldn't work, he finally gave in to all the drama and collapsed, closing his eyes tightly and becoming a toy once more…

* * *

It had been days since the incident at Josh's house, the toys had carted and managed to get Buzz back into Andy's bedroom that same night, but Andy was due back home later that afternoon and Buzz wouldn't even smile let alone speak…

"Buzz?" Bo asked gently, Jessie and Slinky beside him on the opposite side. Buzz was staring out of the window, watching the birds fly past.

Andy's mom had come and gone a few times over the days, but he'd never chosen to hitch a ride with her to see Andy, everything that happened in that house kept going over and over and over in his head, the terror, the near death, the evil man and Woody…

Buzz had chosen Andy over Woody, how could he do that? How would he ever be able to live with that? Would Woody have given up so easily on him? Buzz couldn't shake anything and even though all he wanted was to be happy that Andy was coming home safe and sound, he just couldn't break into a smile knowing Woody had perished coming to that house with Andy to save his life, his life wasn't worth that much and now it was worth even littler because Woody wasn't in it.

"Buzz, Andy will be home soon, I don't think Woody would want you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself…" Jessie spoke softly, coming to kneel in front of him. He finally broke his stare from the window and looked into her eyes.

She was a female copy of Woody, a shell of Woody, not even close to Woody's unique abilities. He didn't want her near him and he gently pushed her away. She didn't fight back; Jessie moved and complied with him, knowing it was the best way.

"I'm here if you want me…" They were all hurting, nobody smiled anymore and it was quiet and empty in Andy's room. Maybe it would change when Andy came back, but for now it was awful. Bo arrived at Buzz's side, sitting down on the sill next to him. The other toys started to disperse from the scene, giving them some space to chat…Maybe she would get through to him?

Bo no longer had her cane, it was like a part of her was missing but Woody's place in her heart was now the greater missing piece. She didn't say much, she just stared out of the window with him. Buzz reached his hand up and touched the glass window, his hand print being the only thing that remained against the glass when he removed it. Bo watched him uniquely, he was hurting just as much as she was if not more…She still loved Woody, even though he was with Buzz, his memory was inside of her head.

"I never forgave Woody for loving you…" Bo stared out the window, off into the distance towards Josh's old house. "I still loved him so much and I never felt like he was truly gone from my heart…That was the unique thing about our Woody, he always made you feel so loved that even if he went away…His heart and soul still filled this room and your heart. I don't think I ever remember when that happened; maybe from the day he arrived, maybe from the day he first smiled at me…It was so precious."

"I can't forgive myself." Buzz lowered his head, Bo stopped staring the tears had formed in her eyes and she reached out a hand to his shoulder.

"Woody knew what he was doing; I have every faith that Woody would have made the same choice. Andy's more important than all of us put together; we all know we have to protect him."

"But why does it feel like I abandoned him?" Buzz paused and lowered his face into his hands. "I could have tried harder…I…" He paused as he heard the car on the driveway.

"Andy's home…" He got up slowly and informed the toys. They didn't move fast, just enough to get to where they needed to be. Buzz looked to Bo and helped her down off the desk, she thanked him briefly and he made a quick dash for the bed.

Voices could be heard downstairs, then footsteps up to Andy's room. The door opened slowly and Andy and his mom walked in, not the usual bounding in everyone was used to.

"Now I want you to get some sleep Andy…"

"But mom it's only 6 o clock!"

"No butts Andy, you've had the adventure of a lifetime…" She helped him into his pyjamas, as he took off his top, they noticed that Andy had cuts and bruises to his arms and chest and a few burns to his upper arms that were gently covered with gauze. He was absolutely fine though, no permanent damage.

As soon as he was in his pyjama's he got into bed and cuddled up with Buzz. Andy's mom sat on his bed, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud of you Andy…" She smiled.

"Thanks mom…And I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"For going out in the middle of the night and…For making you scared." Andy's mom shook her head.

"Oh Andy, you did good, Josh and his mom will be okay now…Rick was an evil, evil man and I'm just thankful that you got out of it okay. How did you get out of that house?"

"Someone helped me…" Andy shook his head. "I thought it was Buzz and Woody…I thought they were real and really talking to me. Buzz helped me get off the kitchen counter and get the knife to pry open the window…"

"Buzz?" She looked down at the doll in his arms, thinking for a moment then shaking her head, "Maybe, whoever it was Andy I wish they knew how grateful I was and how much I owe them for saving your life. That's a kind of love that could never be replaced."

Andy yawned a little and his mom tucked him in, kissing him one last time. "Get lots of sleep sweetheart, you need your rest."

"Night mom." Andy smiled and turned over, his mom drew the curtains and finally left, leaving the door open a little. The evening and night dragged by so slowly, none of the toys moved, silence filled the air. As dawn broke, Andy's mom came in and got her son up; today they were going on a special family day out with Josh and his mom.

As the morning dragged on for yet another sad day for the toys, Andy sat down on the floor. "I wish Woody was here…" He said looking around at his toys.

"Andy?" His mom said as she walked in with Molly in her arms. "Josh will be here soon baby."

"Coming mom." He stood up, "Ever since we all left that house, Josh has been really nice mom…"

"He has?"

"Yeah…He and I are gonna play together tomorrow at school."

"Well that's great news…" The voices trailed as they walked down the stairs and out the front door to wait for Josh and his mom on the drive. Buzz sat up on the floor and the toys began to freely move around. It was like the ending in one of those fairytale books, except it wasn't happy and it just said 'The End.' And nobody lived happily ever after…

There were a few noises downstairs, Andy and Josh playing from the sounds of it and laughter, excited and happy laughter. Andy's wonderful cheeky laugh when he was over happy. Then the door closed shut downstairs and the car engines revved up, he heard them pull away and leant back against the bed post, sitting on the floor.

Everyone kind of shuffled around, Mr. Potatohead and the Mrs. Were cuddling, Hamm was trying to play cards with Rex who was even quieter - which was eerie. As silence filled the air, they all tried to adjust to the day ahead, Buzz was trying to get himself together, but he was all over the place...Just as silence fell a noise from the door caught everyone's attention...

"There's a snake in my boots!" Woody was stood in the door way, his pull string returning to its hole as his catchphrase filled the silent air. One of his arms were leaning up against the open door and it was like someone turned on the electric, the sheer spark that went round the room was like a sudden array of fireworks.

It was like their heart suddenly healed and the love and passion and hope and faith were all brought back to life with one simple word. "WOODY!" Jessie cried out and ran over to him like wild fire. "WOODY! WOODY! WOODY!" She dived into his arms, he winced slightly, but she didn't notice.

"Well hello there little lady." He said in his cowboy accent, looking around and shaking the hands of the toys, laughing a joking for a moment.

"Where have you been Woody?" Bo asked as he hugged her and pulled back. "At the hospital with Josh, I was stuck up in Josh's room when that evil man Rick came back, I had to help Josh escape…I knew Andy was safe." Woody looked across the room at Buzz still sat on the floor staring at him with a slight smile and tears in his forming at the rims of his eyes.

"I was worried you guys hadn't made it out, Buzz mentioned the booby traps, and I was worried about you all."

"We did good Woody!" Mr. Potatohead chimed in, "You should have seen Hamm roll that bowling ball off the shelf and how it hit that guys head."

"Yeah well you should have seen Bo and how she tripped up that guy! He went flying into that lamp the first time…" Woody listened but his eyes were focused on Buzz, he just wanted to get over there and as the toys began to disperse once more, he did so.

Walking slowly over there he came to his space ranger and held out his hand. Buzz didn't question him; he took one of them and stood up, following him out of the toys eyes, under the bed.

Once there, Woody was glad to have some alone time with his man, taking his hands he placed them around his back, wincing again slightly. Buzz looked to him curiously. "Woody?"

"Its okay…Just surface burns…"

Buzz turned him around and saw the patch on his back which had been replaced with a similar material not quite right but enough to hardly notice. Turning him back to him and holding his hands at his hips, Buzz shook his head.

"Woody…" Buzz said finally, looking up into his eyes with tears in his own. "I thought you were dead."

"I know." Woody brought his hand up to pull Buzz in for a long kiss. The kiss lasted for a long moment, it was filled with love and passion and desire and want, both of them incredibly feeling the other's presence.

"Woody…" Buzz said as their lips parted, their foreheads staying together.

"Buzz, enough." Woody said strongly, looking into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You didn't abandon me okay? I asked you to do it and you did, I'm okay, you knew I would be, I'm Woody!" He laughed a little but Buzz was still solemn.

"I don't hate you Buzz, I'm proud of you and you'll never understand how thankful I am to know you saved Andy. Josh wouldn't stop talking about it."

"About me saving Andy?"

"No about Andy surviving, I worked the rest out myself."

"Woody?" Buzz asked, bringing him in so he could hold on to him protectively. "I love you cowboy."

"I love you too." Woody replied, their moment everlasting. Taking his hands Woody held them, staying like that in that moment with Buzz for what felt an eternity.

"If you ever scare me like that again cowboy…" Woody laughed, wrapping his arms around Buzz and pulling him down to his on the old blanket. Staring at him, Woody held him close and lay back to the blanket to get some rest, he was exhausted and more than anything he was so happy to be back home, to be with Buzz and for everything to be okay again.

"Woody…" He started but as Buzz looked up he noticed the cowboy he was cuddling up to was well away, soft purrs coming from his lips. Moving closer to him, Buzz leant his head against his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breathless moment, this was more like the fairytale ending he'd hoped for.

"Sleep well…My hero."


End file.
